Dirty little secrets
by SyberSnake13
Summary: Harry lose his parents and godfather wt the age of 6. His uncle, Severus Snape take him in and rise him. Severus try to concel his shadowed past and present from his young charge. AU  Slash  nonmagic  SnapeOMC
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: _I am not native English, I do my best but there are most probably mistakes – if you want to help out please contact me _**

**AU story – **_**Lilly and James was 18 when Harry was born, they died 4 years later. Sirius took care of Harry until he is six (he died or go into jail – you can vote if you want Sirius in this story or not) – Severus (20-24 year-old I didn't decide yet – you can vote) – nonmagic **_

For Harry Potter life never seem to be fair. First his parents died in a tragic accident, and just recently his beloved godfather left him too, and now shortly before his sixth birthday, he was all alone in the world. Well, not alone according to Albus Dumbledore, an old friend of his family. He had an uncle, of sort; the man was his mom's cousin it seemed. Harry never heard about this man before, but he was family. He hoped this man would allow him to stay with him. It sure would be better then to live with Aunt Petunia's family.

Dumbledore studied the piece of paper to check if they were at the right place. He nodded in affirmation, before he smiled down to Harry and squeezed his small hand in a reassuring manner.

"Here we go my boy."

Dumbledore knocked on the wooden door; they waited for a few second before the old man knocked again. He needed to repeat further 3 time until a faint muffled voice called out "Coming, coming." The door cracked open, and a dark haired, dark eyed man peered at them. "I'm not buying anything."

"We're not here to sell anything. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and he is here Harry Potter. We are looking for young Harry's relative a Mister Severus Snape. I got the information he live here?"

"Yeah I'm Severus Snape. But I don't think I'm related to this boy."

"If you don't mind, maybe we could continue this inside." Severus shrugged and opened the door wider. Dumbledore nodded his thanks and moved inside pulling young Harry with him. Harry glanced back at his possible guardian who ran his elegant fingers thought his long black hair before he closed the door after them.

The flat was way smaller then the houses, Harry until then lived. A short corridor leads toward a fairly large living room. There were doors on the corridor both sides, on of them slightly ajar. Harry caught sight of a rumpled bed and a few clothes on the floor as he looked inside. Dumbledore steered him toward the sofa.

"Can I offer you some drink?" The dark haired man asked as he walked into the room

"No thank you, we are fine." Snape nodded and sat down into the dark leather armchair.

"So?"

"Ah, yes. Mr Snape, maybe you don't know but your cousin Lilly Potter, nee Evans and her husband James Potter died two years ago in a tragic accident. In their will they appointed Sirius Black to take guardianship of their son, Harry. And if he can't, they asked me to take matters to my hand, and place Harry anywhere but Lilly's sister Petunia's care." Severus nodded his understanding and included his head for Dumbledore to continue his explanation. "As you are the only remain living relative, I hoped you would consider taking Harry in."

"I see." fathomless black eyes flickered toward Harry's face "Look Dumbledore, I didn't really knew Lilly, and even if, my life style just suitable to take care of a child. I would really like to help, but…"

"We understand. Then I have no other opinion then to let the Lilly's sister take the custody." Snape grimaced at the mention of Petunia.

"There's noone else? Anybody better them Petunia. Anyway she h… disliked Lilly all her life why would she take the boy in… unless… How much they left to the boy?"

"Most of their money was spent to the hospital bill and the funeral expense. Only their saving for Harry future education remind intact. As they wanted the best for Harry, they sign Harry up in my school, Hogwarts." Snape whistled. Hogwarts was one of the most famous for its excellent education and high expensive school in Great Brittan. If you are able to graduate, you could get almost any job you want.

"I gather good old Pat, want that money." Dumbledore sadly smiled. "Look I really would like to help, but…"

"If you want money…" Dumbledore offered

"No!! Christ who does you thinks am I? No the money not really a problem here. I have, I work as, well my schedule is irregular at best, and I can't take a kid with me. Sometimes I away for all day, who would take care of him."

"Harry will start school this year, less then three week until the start of the new school term. So he would be occupied most of the day. And after young Harry will turn eleven he would be away most the part of the year."

-------------

Severus massaged his ear, he knew he would give into the old man manipulation, he knew it since he saw the man. Dumbledore had a 'salesman' aura which screamed he would sale you anything he want, and in the end you would feel like you wanted to buy it from the start, and won't knew how could you live without it until now. And Dumbledore had the trump card as well, sitting beside him, with big sad, innocent green eyes. Lilly's eyes. It was true he didn't knew her too well, but the few memories he had for her was happy.

"Okay alright. I would take in Harry until you can't find a better home for him." The old man's blue eyes twinkled madly. Severus had a suspicious feeling he gained a permanent roommate for the next 5 years. Oh well, it just five years and the kid would be out from here in that fancy public school far-far away.

-------------- ------------------------------- -----------------

One week later Harry Potter settled in Severus Snape's smaller bedroom, the first few days were a bit awkward for both of them, but they managed to make an easy routine witch suited them both just fine. Harry would wake up first, watch TV until Severus wake up. Severus then start his morning gymnastics and practices, Harry first just watched him, then after a few day tentatively joined to his temporarily guardian. Then Severus would make breakfast for both of them and Harry would help to clean the plats. They would talk about everything and nothing. Then came the shopping, cleaning, or decorating, whichever was in the line for the day, they ordered food for launch and make an easy dinner for themselves.

But it was time for Severus to go back to work his boss wasn't really happy with him when he took the week off.

"Listen Harry, you knew I need to go to work. I spoke with Mrs. Figg, she live next door, she had"

"Cats, lot of cats." Harry grimaced, the old lady smelled terrible.

"Yeah that's her." Severus chuckled "Well I'm sure you wouldn't want to be there the whole day, so here the arrangement." Harry noticeable relaxed. "We try it out today and we will see if its working or not."

"Alright."

"She will look in every two hours or so, I ordered lunch and gave her the money, she will pay for it and bring it over, she mentioned she would make some cookie too. You don't go near the gas or the matches, you can play with the staff you wanted, or watch TV or video or good forbid read something. If you want to go outside you call Mrs Figg thought phone or wait for her, without her you don't, I repeat don't go outside. She had keys as I, So don't open the door in any circumstance."

"Expect if burning down the house. I know you told me already."

"Right." They stood there watching each other for a while, before Severus pull turned way and walked out the door with a faint 'bye' tossed over his shoulder.

-----------

Severus pulled into the parking lot; he parked and headed toward the studio. As soon as he stepped inside Mr. Max Tyler, the director greeted him.

"Ah Snape, you are finally here. We are shooting your parts today, go change and we will start immediately."

"Which part exactly?"

"The 10, 13, 15 act and I'm thinking to reshoot the 3 as well." Max frowned, as he noticed a few prop guy didn't doing there job. "Move it Samuels, I don't have all day to wait for you to make the damn background." yelled then run off to yell someone else for their incompetent work.

-------

Severus stood a few minuets later before the camera; he was wearing dark fitting jeans and a T-shirt. In this move he would feature a secondary-school kid who is in madly in love with his several years older teacher, while his school mate try to persuade him. Of course everyone got the kid, in one way or another. Anyway it was a cheap guy porno, but it paid his overhead, food and remained enough to live well enough.

Nigel, the guy who played the older teach arrived, they didn't work together before this movie, but the guy sure looked good, with his muscled built, and lean body.

"Attention, we shooting act 10. Action!" boomed Max's voice, the cameras started to spine:

'Mr Andrews, please, could you, as is, I want to.' Severus shuttered as he played his part, standing shyly before his _teacher_.

'What would you like David?"

'Kiss me, Oh my. I didn't mean to…' Severus hide his mouth behind his hand, he turned away his head as if in shame. He gasped as strong finger closed around his arm. He looked up confusion clearly written over his face. 'Mr Andrews?' The older man learned closer and kissed him, while he pulled him closer to the larger body. Hands snaked under his T-short. He turned his body slightly toward the cameras to get the better shoot.

'David, my sweet, innocent David. I would love to teach you about the mystery of love.' Well yeah it's a porn, they didn't sale it for the dialogs, Severus thought sarcastically. While tried to look like he was head over heal in love.

'Please Mr Andrews, please.' Severus was encircled in strong arms as he was put up on the teacher's desk. While his mouth was assaulted by Nigel again, the other man pulled off his T-shirt and started to unbutton his jeans. His hand flied up to stop his teacher. 'I. Stop, I never. I didn't want to.'

'Ssh. Be a good boy, David. You want to be a good for me, aren't you? You didn't want to disappoint me' Nigel whispered seduction into his ear as he was pushed down to lay flat on the table's top. Severus pretended to squirm, but nodded.

'I didn't. I, I want to please you.'

'Good boy.' Nigel started to trail his tong down his neck, his chest and stomach while he pulled Severus' trouser down, freeing his pale member and legs, to be able to see everyone in the room. Nigel take hold on his legs, pulled Severus closer to the side of the table, then pushed Severus up and apart, exposing Severus fully before him and for the cameras in the room. 'You will be so good, so tight.' murmured the older man as his hungry gaze take in Severus' body. A faint shiver run down Severus' spin. Nigel grazed his cock with body cream and started to press inside the body while repeated over and over again. 'So good, so tight.' Severus arched his body at the intrusion, the man was bloody big, his muscles cramped and softened as skillful fingers played on his flat stomach and side. He panted and trashed his head side to side, while tried to make it believable.

"Stop!!" Max bellowed. Nigel stopped in half way in, and turned toward the director. Severus done the same while tried to not concentrate the big organ pulsing inside him, or his stretched anus. Max walked up to them and studied them, walked around as he wanted to get the best shoot for his movie. "Right, we do this." He declared, he pointed out the new camera angels and the cameramen take their position, after he was contend he turned back to his actor. "Nigel you will let his left leg fall, and pull the other higher, maybe you should put it on your shoulder. Try it." Nigel obligated, this new position thought gave a good view to their joining, was uncomfortable for Severus. He tried to shift to get in a better position. Max seeing his discomfort only ordered to try to remain as passive as he could under the scan. They moved back to their original position and waited the director to give the sign.

"Act 10, p2. Action!!" and they continued working. Severus felt it would be a very long day.

--------

When Severus get home, he ached everywhere. He opened his door and noticed the faint sound of TV coming from his living room. He straightened up as much as his sore muscles allowed and strolled in the room.

"Hi Harry."

"Severus." Harry smiled happily, as he bounced closer to him. Severus patted the boy's head affectionly.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"Why don't I make dinner while you tell me, hum?" the small boy nodded eagerly, he grabbed his red plastic stool and followed his guardian to the kitchen while chatted nonstop about his day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading**

_This story idea bugged me long time ago, please tell what you think. Who would you like to see as follow porno actor? Or boyfriend? An idea, opinion, comment are welcomed (I know grammar bad, don't comment on it if you don't want to help (point out what I need to correct)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus stumbled through the dark corridor toward his flat, the damn lights was down again. A yawn had escaped as he tiredly massaged his sleepy eyes; it was a damn long day. He blinked tiredly at his flat's door, as he tried to find his keys in his many pockets. After a few minuets of searching he managed to find them. He opened the frontdoor triumphantly, he was at home. 

He rolled his head, and stretched as he stepped inside, his only really wish was to go to sleep in his nice, warm could he say fluffy bed. Oh, yeah, he wanted to stay in bed and sleep for days. 

Maxwell, the guy who was the _director_ of his last movie, worked him hard, saying they were delayed because of his absent, and how they need to make up the lost hours, that Severus spent handing his family matters. A lot of rubbish if you ask Severus , the man just couldn't manage his own timetable. They were in delay long before Severus took out that few days. Severus throw his jacket on the floor and kicked down his boots and socks form his feet. The cool flore felt so nice as he padded down the hall. 

As he get closer to the sitting room, he could hear faint white, background nose. He stepped inside the living room to investigate from where the noise came. He could see his young ward sprawled over on his canapé. The boy's tussled black hair stood up in every direction, while his glass stood askew. Severus marveled how Harry could seem to be so innocent and angelic in that moment, and wondered when he lost that type of innocence. He snored at his foolish thought, and scoped up the still sleeping boy to take him to his own room. On his way toward their bedrooms, he turn down the TV.

----------------- 

He toed carefully open the smaller bedroom's door, and maneuvered his way through over the toys that littered all over the smaller bedroom's floor, while trying to keep as silent as possible. He didn't want to wake the sleeping child. He tugged the shits from the bed and placed Harry in his bed. After he tucked the blankets around the small form, he righted himself, feeling every sore muscle in his body. He kneed the cramping muscles as he moved to his own room. He didn't even bothered to undress and fallen in bed as he was. As soon as his head hit the soft cushion he was asleep.

----------------

"…ke up! Severus!" young voice called Severus from his sleep. He blinked open his sleepily eyes; his mind was still half-asleep as he processed that he was laying face down on his bed; he could also see the white shits on it. He turned his head slightly toward from where the noise called him but didn't see anyone at first. He played with the thought to sit up and further investigate the nose, but opted against it, with a sight he closed his eyes, and hoped to get back to his sleep. 

Weight shifted on his bed, rocking him awake again, he opened his ebony eyes just to meet Harry's large green eyes peered into his face. He ground and pushed himself up onto his elbows to see better his nephew, while a few stand of dark hair fallen into his face.

"Harry!" the boy nodded eagerly. "What are you doing here? It's still too early." He rasped out, his mind still trying to get awake .

"Severus! Today is the school testing? Did you forgotten?"

"It's today?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I forget I will be up in a minuet." Harry frowned at him but nodded nonetheless. 

"Good, you have a half an hour." Harry said before he sprinted out of the room.

Severus ran his fingers thought his messy hair, as he stumbled out of the bed. He could already feel it, this would be a long, long day.

--------------

Without further incident they managed to get to the school, it looked well nice with its big ground, trees, new-looking, and white walled buildings. Severus watched with well concealed awe. It seem Dumbledore forget to mention a few thing, when he presented Severus 'the school list' the Potters made. The old man assumed him, any of the school weren't paying ones, but after seeing this place, he had doubts. Not that, he didn't want the best for Harry. It just, might not be possible option, given their present financial statue.

Small hand clutching his trouser, called him back to the present, he glanced down and smiled –hopefully – reassuringly at the child. It seemed to work, as Harry beamed back at him, but despite that he didn't let go of Severus' trouser. 

He managed to dispose Harry by his assigned testing room. It always helped if you placed a few bait and promised goods here and there, in this conversation, maybe it wasn't the best parenting tactic –well duh – but it still worked and made life so much easier.

Now Severus was free for an hour, he lazily starched before the testing room, his T-shirt escaped from his jeans. Light breeze caressed his bare stomach, as the sunshine's warmth lingered on his closed eyelids. He wasn't sure when he closed them, but he still felt kind of sleepy. Maybe a good stroll around the school would help to fully wake him up. 

He strolled down the corridor, not noticing as several mother's gaze followed him, neither did he saw the hungrily glinting silver eyes until it was to late to escape.

----------------------

Severus turned down an empty corridor, when suddenly a heavy silver walking stick, pulled him backward, making him lose his balance just for a second. But it was enough for his attacker to pull him inside one of the empty classroom, and press him up to the wall. Before the man assaulted his mounth, Severus was able to see the man's face the first time. The man had pale blond hair, silver-grey eyes, and thin, smirking lips. He knew that man, he knew Lucius Malfoy. He gave a resigned sigh and tried to push the blond away. 

"Not happy to see me, Severus." The blond smirked down at him, Severus really heated the fact Lucius was taller then him. It gave the blond to much advantage over him. 

"Lucius," he acknowledged the blond, and frowned when said man's hands wandered to low to his liking. "You were married when I last check Lucius." the dark haired man growled, it only caused to amuse the older man, as Malfoy chuckle clearly stated. 

"Oh were you checking on me? I am flattered." The blond purred, while his right hand slipped under Severus' T-shirt and moved to caress, the younger man's skin.

"You knew I didn't mean it like that?" Severus frowned, as he tried to bath away Lucius' hands from his body, just to have them captured, and restrained by other man's hand. He tried to squirm away, but he was almost fully restrained. Lucius lightly bit in his neck, making him yelp in surprise. "Lucius!" he wanted to get the other man's attention, but not that 'attention'. He squirmed as wet tongue traveled up over his neck chin and claimed his mouth again, nipping, biting his lips.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"You need to ask?"

"Lucius!" Severus growled, pressing his knee close to the blonds' crouch. Lucius froze to Severus delight. Grey eyes flickered up to met with Severus' dark ones. "You are married."

"That true, but Narcissa and me, not really exclusive. You knew I only agreed to marry her, because she was pregnant." The blond shrugged. Yeah Severus knew, he was one of Lucius' exs, the one, the blond cheated with Narcissa Black. It stringed, Severus could admit it, even hurt because he was young and foolish and believed what he felt toward Lucius was real love, but the most fool hearted was to think the blond felt the same. Severus looked away in fear Lucius would see the hurt in his eyes.

"What you want from me? I am not whore to be used and throw away when it please you." At his word, Lucius recoiled, as if he was slapped, his grey eyes shined with hurt and guilty, not that Severus saw any of it. Lucius' right hand slipped out under from Severus' T-shirt and went limp at his side. The older man rested his head in the nape of Severus' neck.

"I knew." Twinkled grey eyes peered up in Severus' eyes. "Would you slap me if I say I saw otherwise?" Severus flushed as the older man's words registered in his mind, Lucius chuckled, and he let go Severus' hands. 

Suddenly Lucius learned forward claiming Severus' lips for a last lingering kiss, before leaving the dark haired man behind. 

"I will see you soon, Sev." Lucius purred from the doorway before he disappeared from Severus' view. Severus caressed his sensitive, most probably red lips. He grinned suddenly; his dark gaze flickered toward where the blond disappeared. "Oh, I knew." 


End file.
